warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system. He can be found on the mission Titania. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Ash Helmet, Ash Chassis and Ash Systems blueprints, as well as Gallium or an Orokin cell. Appearance and Abilities Tyl Regor looks like a light Grineer unit with blue armor and he carries a Skana. Tyl Regor only uses melee abilities. Tyl runs extremely fast and can easily catch up to a player. While his slashes require charge up like other melee-based Grineer, he can hit upwards of over 100 damage per hit. He can use Smoke Screen to become invisible, a highly damaging Slash Dash ability and a Stompwave attack to knock down players. His personal shield, while relatively weak, recharges near instantly, possibly within a second after damage ceases. Tyl Regor, like many bosses has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * You shall suffer as we have, (player name). * We should accessorize your suit with some holes... bullet holes. * You realize we havent celebrated halloween in a millenia, right? * I will reduce (clan name) to ashes! * Your little dress-up party ends here, (clan name). * You have violated the dress code on this ship. Failure to comply is punishable by death. * Grineer dominance is inevitable. * What do you get when you take the "Warfra" out of "Warframe"? That's right, me! Stats Strategy While taking out goons first is always a good idea against bosses, this is exceptionally important against Tyl Regor, and can be hard to pull off. Due to his speed, it is difficult to both avoid him and deal with the heavy firepower from the tons of minions accompanying him at once, and running recklessly into his arena room can prove very lethal. As such, it is highly advised to stay outside the room he resides in and snipe down as many other units as possible before entering. If all else fails and he has locked onto you already, try to lure him away to an isolated environment. Once he is separated from the riffraff, the duel can begin. Defeating him may require more than just kiting. First, lure him to a semi-wide straight corridor. Back away while shooting at him with high fire rate weapons to keep his shields from recharging as much as possible. When you're about to reach the wall, charge your melee weapon, turn around and whack him, then run past him while he's stunned. Continue to repeat the process until he's dead. It appears that Tyl Regor rarely uses the Slash Dash ability, usually when the battle has just begun or if you are far enough away from him. Also, with a long enough corridor and high enough level, it is possible to simply tear through him by kiting with the Gorgon. Another method is stun locking him with any melee weapon with a stun effect that can be swung rapidly. A speed running method that works best with Kestrel is to spin attack your way to him (to avoid dealing with pesky mobs) and then using a charge attack, attempting to knock him into the pit in his boss area, which will usually instakill him, due to teleporting pits don't respawn non-Tenno. Another option is to trap him under a short staircase, which usually glitches him to death.It isn't clear if this lowers Blueprint drop chances though. Exploits * It used to be possible to exploit his reliance on melee by climbing onto boxes and containers where he can't reach you and just shoot him with ease. As of Update 6, this is not very effective as Tyl Regor now has a shockwave attack that can knock you off ledges, crates, etc. * Another exploit is to have Loki on your team and have him cast his decoy on top of a box, Tyl Regor will then attack the decoy but will be unable to hit it even using his shockwave attack. Then just have everyone shoot at him until he dies. If decoy disappears recast on top of the box and repeat. * Another exploit is to push him up against a wall or into a corner and slash at him repeatedly until he finally dies. * Also, a max-rank World on Fire can completely stunlock Tyl Regor for its duration. Just activate, stand in front of him and he'll get stunned at every damage tick, completely immobilizing him. With concentrated fire, he can down in two activations of WoF, never being able to retaliate. This is also true for any moderately fast weapon with a Fire damage mod installed. * As well, using a Mag's Bullet Attractor on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to kill Tyl Regor in a matter of seconds with their own bullets. * Finally with a Vauban you can throw a Vortex at him and he will die if you shoot him a few times while he is in the vortex. Normally takes about 10 seconds. * When meeting Tyl Regor on an assassination alert on the asteroid mining base, he will sometimes refuse to leave the platform he spawns on, making it easy to snipe him without being able to retaliate. * Another exploit is to use the kogake's charge attack to defeat him instantly by knocking him into a pit. Be aware as the blueprints/resouces/mods may fall in with him. * Seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons (tested with dual zoren) Trivia * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * One of his taunts during combat is "We should accessorize your suit with some holes. Bullet holes." Ironically, he uses a sword. * He seems to be somewhat interested in fashion, considering some of his dialogue during the mission. * Strangely, like Captain Vor, he is renamed Grineer Electroprod if encountered in an alert mission. * The mask on his helmet appears to be upside down. ** Although on the lobby screen, where normal skin is shown under his mask, in battle his exposed skin seems to glow. * Prior to Update 8, Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid Base like the other Grineer bosses. As of Update 8, he is now found on the new Grineer Galleon tileset. * Tyl Regor only seems to use his Slash Dash once at the start of the fight. Media -WARFRAME Regor.png|Tyl Regor as seen in the lobby (U9) Tyl Regor.jpg|Tyl Regor, Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Tyl regor.png|Tyl Regor CBskanadude.png CBTylscratch.jpg|Tyl doing what Grineers always do: scratching Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer